Magi of Ouran
by magicmady
Summary: Aladdin, Alassin, Alibaba, and Morgiana are transported to another world when a dungeon trip goes awry. And of course, of all the places, they get sent to Ouran High-school. What happens when they meet the host club? Will they manage to conceal their magic? Summary also in CHAP ONE.


**hi, magic here, anyway. Starting as a minor crack fanfic, mainly because I've only got to episode 6 (I think?) of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.  
so, details. Alassin (pronounced A-laa-sin) is on OC of mine. She's 13 (because I think Aladdin's 13 too, but they both look way younger than they are.) and is a powerful Magi like Aladdin; in fact, she's Aladdin's identical twin sister, separated when they were young. She has had training with her mind, and though she doesn't pull djinn out of flutes (though she does play a lot of instruments, and a comb), she's amazing with anything mind-related. An awesome martial artist (undefeated) and cute to boot, she has long blue hair that's almost always down, and dotted with tiny braids or her new favorite, and singular braid like Aladdin's. She has big blue eyes and her rukh is a glowing light blue. If Careina wraps her chest, like Aladdin, then she can be easily mistaken for a cute little boy, and if she does her hair right too, then you can't tell the difference between her and her male twin. Fond of dancing (she's AMAZING), playing instruments, and singing. Her chest is usually wrapped so that way while traveling, 1. They don't get hit too hard in a battle, 2. Men and Aladdin don't constantly mess with/look at her small cleavage.  
She wears her bandages, a blue open vest (a lighter shade than Aladdin's), and her other clothes match Aladdin's. She often has a golden comb hidden beneath her turban, it's really a pipe flute, that plays beautiful music, and she can sway people with it.**

 **Summary/Description:  
Aladdin, Alassin, Alibaba, and Morgiana are transported to another world when a dungeon trip goes awry. And of course, of all the places, they get sent to Ouran High-school. What happens when they meet the host club? Will they manage to conceal their magic?  
A/N: Please note that they are speaking Arabic, but they will speak Japanese. If I get the translations wrong, please tell me. Thank You. I'm actually only going to use a few Arabic words and** **phrases.**  
CHAPTER ONE – Alassin's pov  
"Aladdin!" I cried, as the treasure room filled with golden light. The rukh were swirling everywhere. I screamed as we began to glow along with the décor. The light spread up my hands, and I watched, as they began to disappear before my very eyes. White spots entered my vision, and I gave way to sleep.

"Ugh... where ARE we?" I moaned, sitting up. I shook Aladdin, who was asleep next to me, "Shatilk, Shatilk, wake up." (Brother)  
"Ughmm… Shatriha?" (Sister)  
"Yes, I'm here… where ever 'here' is." I replied.  
We looked around, we were inside some sort of rose maze. Suddenly, our ears perked, hearing faint yelling.  
"Aladdin?! Where are you? Alassin?"  
We jumped to our feet, "We're over here!" I yelled.  
"Alibaba, Morge!" my twin cried.  
We were swept into a certain blondes arms. (A/N: Alibaba and Morge might be a little maternal, like in a big brother/sister kind of way. Maybe ooc, but who cares! It's fanfiction.)  
"Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" He started checking Aladdin all over; Morge looked pointedly at me, so I made my way over to the silent girl. She started checking me for injuries. When both 16 year olds (A/N; guessing here.) found nothing wrong, they smiled slightly. I looked at Alibaba, he WAS the leader after all. "Alibaba, I have a theory as to what happened."  
All heads turned to stare at me, Alibaba gestured for me to continue.  
"I think that the djinn in that dungeon was so old, that when it was called, it used too much magoi, and, umm… 'sploded, I guess. The magoi in the air must've mixed somehow with ours, and caused some sort of large magical transportation, sending us here. It must've been BIG, because I don't think we're in Alma Torran anymore."  
Morge finally spoke, "Are you…saying…that we've entered an entirely different DIMENSION?"  
I shrunk under her gaze, "Ummm… yes?"  
Her murderous aura seemed to disappear, "Alright."  
Alibaba cleared his throat, "Okay, now that that's out of the way… let's go try and blend in here."  
WE nodded, and left the maze.

Apparently this was called a school, and children come here to learn, I read people's minds for information, then, after sharing the information, we decided to enroll at the school as Arabian exchange students, I would absorb the students' knowledge and transfer it to ourselves, this way we could pass the "Entrance tests"  
After learning the language, Aladdin and I used magic to change our clothes to our liking, Aladdin and I were matching, of course. We always thought it was funny to match so no one could tell us apart, other than our friends. We both wore cream khaki shorts with a blue sash around our waists, we kept our wraps and vests but we had white tanks on too, we left our turbans and we wore blue sandals. Aladdin even went so far as to put Ugo in a pouch along with our staffs. Alibaba wore cream khaki pants with a red shirt with a gold sash; he wore boots, one of which concealed Amon. Morge was still wearing a white cotton dress, but she had white cotton stockings and a red sash was around her waist, she was wearing brown sandals instead of her normal bare feet. We walked into the building, heading for the front office, ignoring the stares and whispers of "Commoners" and "Foreign". When we made it to the front desk, I took over.  
My eyes glowed blue as I made her think what I wanted her to, "Hello!" I said cheerily. She looked us, before beaming back, "Ah, hello! You're the exchange students, yes?" We nodded. "Alright, come with me, ah, wait! I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have your names."  
"Alibaba Saluja"  
"Umm…Morgiana Fanalis."  
"Aladdin…Magi."  
"Alassin Magi."  
"Ah, how old are you?"  
Alibaba answered, "Morge and I are 16, while the twins are 13."  
An alarmed look crossed the woman's face, "oh dear, you two should be in the middle school then not the…"  
"Ummm… we're prodigies," I said, searching her mind, "We'll finish high school in two years, then we're off to college!"  
She frowned, "Oh, all right then, come with me…"

(After the tests A/N: _blah_ means the blue twins are talking in synch, -blah- means the Hitachiin twins are talking in synch.)  
"Congratulations! You've all passed with flying colors! Mr. and Mr. Magi will be in class 1-A. While you two are in class 2-A." She handed us maps of the first floor, and sent us on our way. Aladdin and I walked to class 1-A holding the note the lady had said to give the teacher. We opened the door, and a woman at a desk made her way over to us, seeing as she was the only student in the room, we handed her the note. She glanced at it, before smiling at us, "Hello, boys," she greeted, I smiled, but didn't correct her, I didn't really care if she thought I was a boy, "I'm Haruka-sensei. Class, these two are twin exchange students on scholarship from…"  
"_Arabia_." We provided.  
"I'm Aladdin Magi-"  
"And I'm Alassin Magi-"  
"_take it or leave it_"  
the class laughed. As did Haruka-sensei, "Alright," she said, "Let's continue, boys, you sit by Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san?"  
A cross-dressing girl raised her hand I sat next to her, Aladdin sat next to me.  
"Hey," She said, "I'm Haruhi."  
"Alassin-"  
"- and Aladdin-"  
"_at your service_"  
She groaned, "So it IS true…"  
"_What's true?_"  
She laughed softly, "There's another pair of twin boys behind me, they talk in synch ALL THE TIME."  
This time I laughed.  
"Umm…Haruhi?" I asked.  
"Yah?"  
Aladdin leaned over, "Why are you dressed like a boy?"  
Haruhi froze, then sighed, "I'll tell you after school in the third music room, ok?"  
"_ok!_"

the rest of the school day was… a bit weird… (A/N: I'm changing up the school day a bit!)  
Those Hitachiin twins kept staring at us. Then at lunch, they joined up with this group of surprisingly handsome boys. The blonde sorta reminded me of hyper Alibaba. The boy next to him with glasses put us on edge; some of his rukh was black. Then there was a kid our age (A/N: we all know who this is J) siting on some tall guys' shoulders. We quickly found Alibaba and Morge and sat down with them. Morge, in her own quiet way of saying 'I missed you' started stroking my hair. After lunch, they said something about 'meeting them outside' but I didn't really pay attention.  
When all the classes ended, Aladdin and I started looking for Music Room Three. After going down the seventeenth hallway, I slumped on a door.  
"This is hopeless, Shatilk."  
Aladdin mimicked me, leaning also, and sighed, "I know, Shatriha, but we'll find it-AHHH!" the door opened, and my twin fell inside. Then the side I was leaning on opened, and I went in after him.  
"Now who are you adorable peasants, lost in my palace, are you?" a smooth voice asked. Aladdin and I shot up, to see that group of guys at lunch, wearing (or trying to) Arabian clothing. The first thing we did was correct his clothing.  
"This is supposed to go around your waist."  
"That's not right at all, silly."  
"No, no, no, like THIS!"  
he just stared at us, confused, then the twins came into view, "-Those are the Magi twins, on scholarship from Arabia, milord.-"  
Our eyes widened, we bowed, "_How might we be of service, milord?_"  
Not two seconds later, he was swinging us around, "You guys are soooo CUTTEEE!" then he let go of us, and we stumbled into a vase, it fell to the ground and shattered. We were so confused, our magoi was starting to get out of control. At that moment, Alibaba and Morgiana burst in, "Where have you been?!" Alibaba shouted, "We said to meet us outside! Why didn't you-" then he stopped, seeing our distressed state, he and Morge ran over, "Aladdin, Alassin, are you alright? Just calm down, okay?" Alibaba was babbling, Morge just started hugging us, and of course, petting our hair. And slowly, but surely, our magoi retreated back into our bodies, and we passed out.


End file.
